El demonio Nafhoku no shimoru
by animaniaka
Summary: hinata y el kasekage inician una amistad despues de una mision, cuando el kasekage descubre que sus sentimientos son mas grandes que solo eso, hinata es raptada por unos misteriosos ninjas que planean ofreserla como sacrificio al poderoso demonio Shimoru!
1. la emboscada

Amanecía en el país del Fuego, el sol salía lentamente tiñendo el horizonte de un hermoso tono dorado, poco a poco la tibia luz fue inundando las calles y los edificios de la aldea de la hoja. Un suave viento soplo delicadamente moviendo las copas de los árboles, las aves trinaron alegremente dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día que comenzaba, mientas otras alzaban el vuelo hacia el inmenso cielo azul.

-en verdad que es una mañana hermosa-dijo la joven hyuuga mayor con una cálida sonrisa desde su habitación y la mirada fija en el cielo azul.

-en verdad que es hermosa.

Un delicado viento soplo desde el jardín central de la mansión hyuuga, el viento llego hasta la ventana donde se encontraba la peliazul y movió su larga cabellera delicadamente, cosa que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-veo que ya te has levantado-dijo con voz baja un ojiblanco, no muy lejos de la ventana donde se encontraba la peliazul -aún es muy temprano para los demás, incluso Hiashi y Hanabi aun duermen.

-Bu..Buenos días … Neji-kun...-

Dijo un poco nerviosa Hinata ya que era rara la vez que Neji y ella se dirigían la palabra, tan solo se hablaban durante las duras horas de entrenamiento y era solo para llamarle la atención a la peliazul cuando hacia algún mal movimiento.

-sí.. bu..bueno…hoy tengo una misión, asi que…me levante te…temprano…Neji.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿una misión? ¿Significa que saldrás a otro país? ¿O a otra aldea? -mientras volteaba a ver a la peliazul sin mucho interés en su tono de voz.

Neji camino lentamente hasta estar totalmente frente a Hinata con la pared entre ellos, ya que ella continuaba en su habitación.

-bu…bueno..aun no lo sé, la hokage apenas me informara sobre la misión hoy…de….debo de ir en unos…-alejándose un poco de la ventana para poder ver el reloj que estaba sobre su tocador-haaa!ya se me hiso tarde…di…disculpa Neji…tengo...tengo que ir a ver a la hokage ahora..dis…disculpa-

cerrando la ventana, rápidamente salió de su habitación para salir al vestíbulo.

-mmm ...sí ...Adiós-continuo caminando hacia el jardín exterior y por encima de su hombro vio a la peliazul corriendo rápidamente, soltando un pequeño susurro casi imperceptible

- suerte...Hinata…chan-

-xXxXx-

Hinata corrió por la aldea tan rápido como podía. Había estado tan cansada del día anterior entrenando con Neji. Se había despertado, desayunado y conversado con Neji un poco antes de acordarse de su mision. Su largo cabello azulado volaba detrás de ella.

La oficina del hokage estaba cerca pero no quería que tsuname-sama se enojara con ella. Necesitaba un atajo. Juntó el chakra en sus pies y saltó. Sus pies hicieron contacto en una pared y corrió por ella hacia arriba. Alcanzó el techo y de un brinco salto ágilmente sobre la azotea.

Su figura pasaba velozmente sobre el espacio que existía entre pared y pared, moviéndose a esa velocidad era casi invisible.

La oficina del hokage estaba ya a tan solo una cuadra de distancia,

-voy a llegar justo a tiempo-sonrió más relajada la hyuuga.

-xXxXx-

En alguna parte del enorme y basto bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja. Tres figuras pasaron a gran velocidad saltando de rama en rama, apenas y eran vistas como unas manchas negras y difusas con gran agilidad. Incluso una figura paso a centímetros de un ave que descansaba en una rama. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que el ave apenas parpadeo alerta por una presencia y después se calmó totalmente, como si creyera "haberlo imaginado".

-o..oye…no…crees…que…deberíamos…parar a descansar…?-dijo una de las figuras acercándose lo más rápido que pudo a la ninja que estaba más adelante.

-no seas débil...falta muy poco para llegar…además ya descansaremos en la aldea…-dijo la ninja seriamente sin dejar de mirar donde pisaba para continuar saltando de rama en rama.

-he..?..! No soy débil!-gruño un poco para continuar saltando aún más veloz detrás de la ninja a quien parecía no alcanzaría nunca.-es solo que…hemos…estado corriendo…desde hace casi 2 días…y estoy…exhausto…

-descuida…la aldea de la hoja no queda lejos…ahí podrás descansar todo…lo….que quieras…pero por ahora…es importante llegar lo antes posible...-dijo la ágil ninja mientras intentaba alcanzar a la tercer figura que parecía dejarlos atrás sin ningún problema.

-pero…pero…yo quiero descansar….ahora…..-gruño con voz casi callada.

La ninja volteo a verlo con ojos de cuchillas. El ninja al sentir la mirada sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos de esa mirada penetrante la ninja respondió con tono burlón.

-vamos…no seas flojo…"gordito"…el ejercicio es bueno para ti-sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro a él ninja que venía exhausto tras ella.-además tú fuiste el que sugirió que corriéramos sin parar para hacer menos tiempo.

-Qué?¡ no es así! Tú fuiste quien lo sugirió!-dijo con tono molesto mientras sus ojos se ponían totalmente blancos y agresivos-

-Dejen de pelear, Kankuro, Temari.-dijo el pelirojo que parecía no estar cansado ni un poco gracias a la arena que le facilitaba el saltar de rama en rama.

-tú también gaara!...ha! Esto no es justo!...-gruño casi gritando Kaunkuro mientras trataba de ahogar su ira.

Continuaron saltando en silencio, cuando a unos metros de distancia la arena en la calabaza de gaara se agito amenazantemente, esto provocó una reacción de alerta por parte del pelirojo.

Rápidamente gaara salto apoyándose de una rama hacia otra más alta, se detuvo en silencio y tomo una pose de defensa desde la cual podría reaccionar ante cualquier ataque contra él, tomo rápidamente con su mano derecha un kunai y con la izquierda toco un pequeño paquete que llevaba amarrado a su cintura. Espero en silencio mirando a su alrededor.

Temari y Kankuro reaccionaron igual, cada uno se colocó en una pose de alerta y esperaron ante la detección de cualquier enemigo, separándose un poco para poder vigilar de ángulos diferentes.

El silencio se volvió eterno.

De la nada un kunai con un papel explosivo fue lanzado hacia Temari, quien lo esquivo ágilmente, casi sin ningún esfuerzo saltando hacia otra rama saco su enorme abanico y con una impresionante velocidad logro realizar un movimiento con el cual pudo lanzar una inmensa ola de viento, esparciendo el humo causado por la explosión.

-maldición…es una emboscada-dijo Temari molesta mientras observaba de reojo a su alrededor.

-rayos…y yo que quería descansar-gruño Kankuro con tono molesto debido a la inesperable sorpresa.

De entre los arbustos surgieron 6 nijas hostiles decididos a arrebatarles el paquete que gaara cuidaba fieramente.

-he..niños..o es mejor…"adultos"…denos la estatuilla y les prometo no lastimarlos…demasiado…-sonrió maliciosamente uno de los ninjas quien parecía ser el líder de la emboscada. ..Si se resisten los mataremos…igual que como lo hicimos con aquella débil ninja de la hoja.

Gaara escucho aquellas palabras claramente, pero no entendía a lo que se refirió aquel patético ninja cuando dijo "_como aquella débil ninja de la hoja_", algo se movió dentro de él, significaba que

ya habían atacado a otro ninja?, el pensamiento no estuvo mucho en su mente, se concentró más en la pelea actual.

-y piensas que te la daremos así como así?, ja no seas estúpido! Los ninjas de la arena no somos tan fáciles.-respondió Kankuro con un claro tono amenazante y burlón en su voz.

-he..gaara….¿crees poder adelantarte a la aldea?…estos inútiles no son un reto para nosotros 2…es importante entregar esa estatua a la hokage lo antes posible…entiendes?-respondió Temari hacia el pelirojo quien estaba en total silencio.

Gaara solo miro a su rubia hermana por encima de su hombro y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza asintió y de un brinco logro propasar a los 2 ninjas que estaban frente a él.

- No lograras huir!-grito uno de los ninjas que había visto como pasaban por encima de él, lanzando un kunai bomba hacia el pelirojo que corría hacia la aldea.

Con un fuerte golpe del viento su kunai quedo en el suelo y exploto a pocos metros del ninja agresor.

-no olvides que nosotros aún estamos aquí.-respondió con tono serio la joven ninja mientras veía a su hermano alejarse.-con nosotros es suficiente para destrozarlos!.

Uno de los ninjas de inmediato tomo una suriken y planeo lanzarla a la rubia ninja quien no había notado la presencia del de la nada sintió como su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-he..?Que es esto?...no..no puedo mover mí...mi cuerpo…-mirando difícilmente logro observar el ninja amenazante que de su cuerpo salían unas clases de hilos.

-…pero estos hilos estaban formados…por…chakra?...que..?como…? – mirando sorprendido los hilos azul brillante que salían de sus cuerpo

-ja, eres patético, jaja, no perderemos demasiado tiempo jugando con ustedes-dijo Kankuro mientras usaba su jutsu especial con el cual controlaba el cuerpo del ninja atraves de sus hilos formados por chakra.

-xXxXx-

gaara saltaba ágilmente mientras escuchaba varias detonaciones tras él. sabía muy bien que esos ninjas no tendrían oportunidad ante el titiritero kankuro y la gran manipuladora del viento Temari, sigio saltando cada vez acercándose más a la aldea, desde las copas podía observar la entrada a la aldea cada vez más cerca…una vez dentro podría solicitar ayuda a los ninjas de la hoja.

cuando de la nada se detuvo, algo en el suelo del bosque llamo su atención, cautelosamente se acercó, no lograba ver nada, pero podía sentir la presencia de una persona en ese lugar, un chakra que existía ahí.

-ka..kase...kage...-

el pelirojo se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz débil y cortante de una persona, el bosque parecía inmenso y silencio, las explosiones de la pelea que había quedado atrás eran imperceptible desde la distancia que había recorrido saltando ágilmente, pudo ver de entre la parte de atrás de un enorme tronco como se asomaba la débil figura de una persona, apoyándose con la mano izquierda en el tronco y con la mano derecha sobre su estómago tratando de soportar el dolor de una posible herida interna. Todo su cuerpo estaba en una inclinación hacia delante que provocaba que su larga cabellera negroazulada le tapara el rostro y los ojos, se podía notar sangre que salía de un costado se su boca y la ropa estaba sucia y rota en pequeñas partes, era evidente que había sido emboscada y atacada por los mismos ninjas con los que luchaba ahora mismo Temari y Kankuro.

La figura de Hinata camino lenta y torpemente hacia donde se encontraba el pelirojo.

el pelirojo observo la escena con una cara seria y neutro.

-kase...kage... –dijo la hyuuga mayor mientras parecía que tropezaría con el mínimo obstáculo.-fui...fui emboscada...esos...esos ninjas...son...demasiado...fu...fuertes...-cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas totalmente débil y exhausta.

El pelirojo viendo la escena se acercó rápidamente ante hinata quien aún continuaba con el copete tapándole los ojos.

-esta..bien?-dijo agachándose para poder ver las heridas de la ninja.

-si...estoy bien...tan solo...me sorprendió...lo fuerte que son los ninjas..-respondió la joven hyuga cortamente.

-déjame ver...-dijo casi sin preocupación el pelirojo ya que no era común en él hacer una escena ante las heridas de los demás ninjas, acercando su cuerpo aún más para poder analizar las heridas.

mientras el kasekage se acercaba a hinata intentando retirar cuidadosamente la mano que sujetaba su estómago para poder ver su herida, no pudo notar que la cara de Hinata se dibujaba una pequeña mueca semejante a una disimulada sonrisa maléfica.

De tras del pelirojo se escucho una voz que grito :

-Kasekage…CUIDADO!-

De un rápido movimiento la arena de gaara se movió amenazantemente dentro de su calabaza y la armadura de arena que controla con chakra se afectó de un costado de su mejilla, Hinata había sacado un kunai que tenía oculto en su manga derecha.

los ojos de gaara se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, el tiempo pareció ir demasiado lento por unos segundos, los granos de arena volaron frente a los ojos azul marina ,Hinata lo había atacado con el kunai de una forma muy agresiva, en la cara de la Hyuuga se dibujó una sonrisa totalmente macabra.

-xXxXx-


	2. la otra Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto y los personajes son creaciones originales de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado y adaptado para este fanfic, manteniendo y respetando las características de vestimenta y actitud que Kishimoto les ha dado, por favor comenten positivamente y critiquen ya que así me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. Es mi primera historia y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>los ojos de gaara se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, el tiempo pareció ir demasiado lento por unos segundos, los granos de arena volaron frente a los ojos azul marina ,Hinata lo había atacado con el kunai de una forma muy agresiva, en la cara de la Hyuuga se dibujó una sonrisa totalmente macabra.<p>

Gaara no podía creer que había bajado tanto la guardia, que había permitido ser atacado.

_-estúpido-_

Pensó gaara mientras saltaba hacia atrás rápidamente antes de volver a ser atacado. Mientras que veía a Hinata ponerse de pie sin preocupasion, su copete aun tapaba sus ojos dándole una apariencia oscura, y en su cara se veía dibujada una sonrisa macabra.

En cuanto toco el suelo otra vez, debido al largo salto que había efectuado, de entre los árboles y arbustos apareció corriendo rápidamente una figura que se colocó entre él y Hinata, rápidamente la figura se colocó en pose de defensa y con un kunai amenazo a Hinata que parecía no tomarle importancia a lo que veía.

Gaara no podía creer lo que presenciaba ante él, estaba confundido.

-_¿Qué es esto?-_pensó con cara de asombro, mientras sus ojos agua marina no ocultaban su sorpresa, no sabía que esperar, la figura que estaba ante él, protegiéndolo, era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga.

-no…no te atrevas a….lastimar….al….kasekage….- dijo la hyugaa, mientras activaba su byakugan. Mirando por encima de su hombro a el kasekage.

-se….se encuentra bien…kase…kage-

Gaara solo asintió lentamente, pero su cara regreso a la seriedad de siempre, no podría bajar la guardia, menos con las 2 chicas ante él, no sabía cuál era la real, no sabía cuál lo atacaría.

Aquella Hinata ante él, tenía la ropa rasgada y maltratada, su brazo estaba sangrando y de su boca salía un delicado hilo de sangre, sus pies estaban golpeados y raspados.

El bosque quedo en total silencio, pareció eterno, el silencio solo fue roto por una carcajada, una horrible carcajada que penetro hasta lo más profundo de gaara y Hinata.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, admito que eres fuerte niña, creí que estabas muerta, pero aun así tienes la fuerza para estar de pie, y aún más para amenazarme, jajajaja….pero…..**-

De un rápido movimiento la Hinata que se encontraba frente a ellos alza la cara revelando unos penetrantes ojos negros, y la sonrisa confiada de antes, dando un lento paso hacia adelante.

Hinata Hyuuga al ver el movimiento se coloca en máxima alerta de ninja, aprieta el kunai con más fuerza y se retrae un poco hacia atrás.

**-es evidente el miedo en tu mirada…puedo ver lo temerosa que estas, puedo verte temblar bajo esa apariencia valiente, puedo oler tu miedo, jajajajajja, disfrutare…matándote-**

Mientras la mueca macabra aparece en su rostro

**- y después….kasekage…me divertiré con usted, arrebatándole esa preciada estatuilla. Jajaja**- desviando la mirada de la hyuuga mayor para poder ver directo a los ojos de gaara.

Gaara lo mira amenazante mente directo a los ojos, pero de la nada, la vista del pelirojo se torna borrosa poco a poco.

-¿_que….que esta….pasándome?_-mientas comienza a acelerarse su respiración-_¿Qué me ha…hecho?_

Hinata puede notar como el estado de salud del kasekage se ve afectado repentinamente.

-¿kase…kage…?...se….se siente bien… ¿Qué le ocurre?-mirando por encima de su hombro no puede evitar ver como el kasekage suelta un gemido de dolor casi imperceptible, para después agarrarse con las 2 manos la cabeza, era evidente que estaba sufriendo, pero… ¿por qué?

Hinata con los ojos negros comenzó a caminar lenta y tranquilamente hacia el kasekage, mirándolo con una mirada maligna.

-NO TE ACERQUES- grito hinata hyuuga lanzando unos kunai bomba los cuales explotaron a centímetros de la farsante.

**-jajajajjaa**..- de entre el humo salió corriendo la farsante directamente hacia la hinata, quien estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de la figura, de un rápido movimiento la farsante le lanzo una serie de patadas a corto alcance, Hinata gracias al byakugan logro defenderse de las patadas y gracias a las horas de entrenamiento con su primo Neji supo el movimiento correcto para responder.

Usando una serie de señas activo su técnica "puño suave", comenzó a defenderse de la farsante, pero la otra hyuuga tenía mucha más energía, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-_no…no puedo…moverme….ha…..me….me...quema…-_ pensaba Gaara tratando de poder hacer que sus miembros le respondieran.

Precipitadamente gaara cayó al suelo…con su mano derecha apretaba sus garganta, sentía un inmenso fuego que le quemaba desde adentro, comenzaba a sudar sin parar, sentía como sus entrañas comenzaban a dolerle, no lograba entender que le había pasado, sabía bien el pelirojo que a este paso la farsante lograría vencer a la ya débil hyuuga.

Rápidamente la farsante le dio una patada a una gran velocidad, ni siquiera con el byakugan Hinata logro detener el golpe,

-**jajajajajajaja…eres más interesante de lo que pensé….jajajajaja….me divertiré contigo un rato más, jajajajajaja- **volteando a ver al kasekage de reojo.-**algo me dice que el kasekage no podrá ir muy lejos**-con una mueca malévola.

Hinata volteo rápidamente sus ojos sin perder su postura para poder ver a el pelirojo agonizando en el suelo. Regresando la mirada a la farsante con un gran odio en su mirada.

-¿que…que le has hecho al kasekage?- exigiéndole una respuesta a la hinata ante ella.

-**jajajajaja….niña linda... ¿quieres oír una divertida historia?..jajajajajajajajaja….**-sacando su kunai de bajo de la manga derecha, admirando aquella arma filosa como si fuera una valiosa joya- **este kunai, ha sido impregnado con un potente veneno, el mínimo corte con este kunia ara que invada todo tu organismo en cuestión de segundos, después simplemente morirás en cuestión de minutos, jajaja…a tu amigo peli rojo le queda unos 40 minutos de agonía….a ti…..tan solo…..5…-**

Hinata escucho las palabras del ninja enemigo, no podía creer que el kasekage moriría si no lo ayudaba, en su mente aquella replica de ella misma se había vuelto tu único enemigo. Mirando a la impostora con coraje.

La impostora al notar la impotencia de hinata en su mirada, se sintió complacida, ya que provocar esa mirada llena de miedo y coraje le provocaba placer y alegría

**- quisieras matarme,¿ No es cierto?,¿ quieres escuchar algo aún más divertido?- **dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara, sacando un pequeño y delicado envase de vidrio, lleno de un líquido azul claro**-este….es el antídoto-**

-el…el antídoto….-mirando fijamente el frasco que sostenía el enemigo ante ella.

-**así es…jaja, para poder expulsar las toxinas, solo tienes que hacer que el kasekage beba hasta la última gota, y será curado en unas cuantas horas. Te lo muestro, ya que sé que JAMAS podrás quitármelo**- con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostros, aquella imagen exacta de hinata en verdad daba miedo.

-eres un…-

En un rápido movimiento el ninja enemigo paso de estar a metros de la hyuuga a tan solo centímetros, con una impresionante patada lanzo a Hinata directo al enorme tronco de un árbol, hinata impacto de manera impresionante, el dolor se notaba en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por el tronco hasta llegar al suelo otra vez, terminando en una postura donde su pelo tapaba sus ojos. Hinata se sentía ya tan débil, sus piernas no se podían mover, de su boca un nuevo hilo de sangre comenzó a surgir.

-_no….no puedo…moverme….-_

-**¿he...? ¿Qué pasa…no me digas que ya no puedes más?…ha…ahora que….veo que tendré que divertirme con el kasekage**- la macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, comenzó dando un lento paso hacia el kasekage quien se encontraba tirado apenas respirando, con la car contraída debido al dolor dl veneno en sus entrañas

Mirando al kasekage en el suelo desde lejos, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él.

-**descuide kasekage, su dolor parara dentro de poco**- mirándolo con una perturbadora risa macabra.

Hinata escucho como poco a poco se acercaba el ninja enemigo hacia gaara, quien no podría hacer nada para defenderse, absolutamente nada. Por su mente, durante unos segundos las palabras de tsuname-sama resonaron en su cabeza.

"_- pero…es importante que. Si algo llega a pasar, protejas al kasekage. Te ha quedado claro? –mirando a Hinata con más seriedad en su mirada"_

Hinata cerró los ojos muy fuertemente, junto todo el chakra que le quedaba en su cuerpo, comenzó a recordar lo que tsuname-sama le había dicho esa misma mañana, recordó las palabras…las mismas palabras que había escuchado una y otra vez….

* * *

><p>-Tsuname-sama… ¿está segura de que ella podrá?-dijo Shizune mientas cargaba a ton ton en sus brazos.<p>

-¿a que te refieres con que si ella podrá?-dijo tsuname mientras dejaba un papel que había firmado sobre su escritorio.-es una hyuuga, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de la aldea de la hoja, además de ser de las más poderosas, pero sobre todo-parándose del escritorio y caminando hacia la ventana desde donde admiraba al cielo.-Solo va a ir a recibir a los ninjas de la Arena, no creo que sea muy difícil,

-me refiero a que….pues….los ninjas de la hoja traen con ellos un paquete muy importante, varios ninjas están tras él, ¿y si…son…atacados?-

-¿atacados?, ¿Quién atacaría a los ninja de la arena, solo otros ninjas suicidas, Jajaja!

-tsuname-sama…..Hinata hyuuga ha fallado últimamente en todas sus misiones…- con un tono un poco más triste.-no creo que sea la mejor para esta, podría enviar a otro ninja-

Mientras las 2 ninjas discutían esto, no se dieron cuenta que la hyuuga mayor ya estaba en la oficina, justo afuera de la puerta, justo antes de llamar para poder pasar, escucho la conversación entre las ninjas.

-_he…es…es….cierto….he fallado en mis misiones, por más sencillas que sean…pero…pero en esta será diferente…-_

Totalmente decidida estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, entonces recordó las palabras de su padre.

"_has fallado Hinata…incluso Hanabi es mejor ninja que tú, y tan solo tiene 10 años de edad, solo traes deshonra a esta familia, hasta que no hagas las cosas bien, no merecerás ser llamada una hyuuga"_

Pero aquel doloroso recuerdo solo le dio más valor y fuerza para poder intentar superarse por sí misma, con un decidido golpe llamo a la puerta, del otro lado pudo escuchar a tsuname-sama permitiéndole entrar, así ella penetro a la oficina de la hokage y se prometió a si misma cumplir esta misión, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Hinata- dijo tsuname viéndola alegremente- tu misión es algo muy sencillo, el kasekage y sus hermanos vendrán esta mañana para entregan un importante paquete, es posible que necesiten ayuda ya que he recibido informes de que algunos ninjas malhechores intentaran robarla.

-¿ro…robarla?

-así es, por eso es importante que les ayudes, si es que esto llega a pasar. Aunque si tienes suerte no será necesario- haciendo una señal con la mano indicando "relájate"- pero…es importante que. Si algo llega a pasar, protejas al kasekage. Te ha quedado claro? –mirando a Hinata con más seriedad en su mirada.

-sí, tsuname-sama, yo…yo protegeré al ka..kasekage- con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas tras haber escuchado sus propias palabras.

-bien, ahora ve, no deben de tardar en llegar a la primer entrada de la aldea-

-si…con…premiso- retirándose rápidamente.

justo a la salida del edificio hokage, hinata salio con un semblante triste, pero rapidamente su cara se lleno de valenti y dijo para si misma.

¡cumplire con esta mision!-corriendo rapidamente hacia la primer entrada a la aldea

* * *

><p><em>-kase...kage….no….no lo permitiré….no….no fallare otra vez….no fallare….esta…esta vez no…-<em>

de un arpido movimiento levanto su cara , mostrando una valentia poco comun en su mirada, estaba desidida a no perder y cumplir con la mision. mirando a su enemigo le dijo sin temor en su tono de voz.

-no perderé ante alguien como tu….- rápidamente abrió los ojos y acciono el byakugan.

cerrando los ojos pudo sentri como el chakra se acumulaba en su cuerpo, podia sentir la fuerza rocorriendo todo su ser, y no solo ella noto el poder que surgia de su interior...

**-he…pero… ¿cómo?... ¿de dónde ha sacado este chakra?...no es común…no es del color azul de todos los chakras...es un chakra color….color… ¿VERDE?**- dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos mostraban temor hacia Hinata hyugaa, jamás había visto algo parecido.

…

Continuara! n_n


	3. el antidoto

**Disculpen por la demora de este nuevo capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupadita con la prepa y las tareas, además de que tuve un periodo en el que me ocurrió el temible "bloqueo del escritor", pero la inspiración regreso a mí y aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste! Comenten todo lo que quieran decirme, desde opiniones buenas hasta criticas malas, disfruten y gracias por leer mi fanfic n_n**

**-he…pero… ¿cómo?... ¿de dónde ha sacado este chakra?...no es común…no es del color azul de todos los chakras...es un chakra color….color… ¿VERDE?**- dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos mostraban temor hacia Hinata hyugaa, jamás había visto algo parecido.

Hinata se levantó lentamente de su posición sentada contra el enorme tronco. Su copete tapaba sus ojos. Su rostro se mostraba serio y calmado. Incluso su respiración se percibía controlada, aquella Hinata hyuuga no parecía ser la misma de apenas unos segundos antes.

-dame el antídoto- dijo caminando lentamente hacia su clon, quien se mostraba totalmente asustada. el chakra que emanaba de hinata era visible, al igual que cuando naruto libera un poco del kiubby, pero esta vez el chakra tenia color Verde. Fingiendo no tener miedo, la réplica de Hinata respondió con un tono de voz confiado.

**-ja!…crees… ¡¿crees que te daré el antídoto así de fácil!**-mirando amenazantemente a Hinata, Quien pareció no haber escuchado sus palabras.

-dame…el….antídoto!- corrió a toda velocidad hacia su clon con la intención de embestirla.

La farsante se mostró relajada, ya que sabía que podría esquivar fácilmente un movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

**-no me hagas reír…tu jamás podri…as….-** cayendo al suelo debido al intenso dolor agudo que sintió en cuestión de segundos-**que…?...¿pero...como…ha logrado alcanzarme?**

Hinata la había golpeado con su técnica puño suave directo en el estómago. Había sido tan rápida que no la noto acercarse a esa velocidad. Hinata se lanzó a una serie de golpes combinados con patadas hacia el ninja enemigo. La réplica de hinata apenas y podía esquivar semejante lluvia de golpes a esa velocidad, de un rápido salto hacia tras logro alejarse de la hyuuga.

**-ha, ¿qué significa esto?, ha…¿de dónde ha sacado esta fuerza?**-mirando a hinata fijamente al rostros, mientras se limpiaba una línea de sangre que salía de un costado de sus labios.

Hinata tenia su byakugan activado, y eso le daba un aire amenazador, pero aún más temible era la mirada que tenía, no parecía su mirada típica de timidez mesclado con un toque delicado de temor, esta vez no, era una mirada llena de confianza, enojo, coraje pero sobre todo una mirada que exigía venganza.

**-incluso…logro acumular chakra para activar otra vez su tecnika del byakugan ,he?…el…byakugan!….** -con una macabra risa en su rostro**-****eso es!..asi la detendré y acabare con ella-**

De un rápido movimiento el ninja enemigo se lanzó al aire en dirección al sol. Hinata alzo la mirada pero la resplandeciente luz del sol la segó por completo, con una mirada seria se colocó en posición, rápidamente hiso unas señas con las manos, de sus puños el chakra verde comenzó a formar cabezas de León, fieras cabezas de León, casi se podía escuchar como rugían, miro hacia el sol y mantuvo la mirada fija, mientras pronunciaba una de las famosas leyes que todos hemos escuchado en algún momento de nuestra vida.

-todo lo que sube….-entre cerrando un poco los ojos para poder enfocar mejor, de repente pudo ver un diminuto punto negro que comenzaba descender-tiene que…bajar.

**-te tengo! Niña estúpida!**..- dijo la imitación de hinata mientras apretaba el kunai envenenado con más fuerza en su mano derecha.

Hinata había sido más lista, recibió de inmediato a la copia de sí misma con un letal golpe en pleno rostro.

El ninja enemigo cayo a varios metros de distancia después de recibir tal golpe, su estado era deplorable y cayo inconsciente de inmediato. En vuelto en una nube de humo su transformación en hinata desapareció, revelando su verdadera forma, mientras tanto Hinata mantuvo la distancia y quedo en pose de defensa por unos segundo más, al no notar ni percibir ninguna amenaza por parte del ninja enemigo, se acercó cautelosamente para analizar al ninja ,una vez cerca pudo ver su verdadera identidad, el cual era un ninja masculino, estatura de 1.90, piel morena, pero ya que cayo boca abajo no logro ver el símbolo en su banda de ninja. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en la cabeza de hinata, por el momento solo le importaba sacar el frasco que contenía el antídoto rápidamente.

-kasekage, espere!- corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el pelirojo, quien ya no se movía desde hace varios minutos. al acercarse, Hinata solo podía escuchar la cortante respiración de gaara que se iba apagando cada vez más.

-kase..kage….por favor no…-mientras su chakra verde se iba apagando lentamente, hasta esfumarse por completo.-tengo…tengo que darle el antídoto.

Tomo el dorso de gaara y lo levanto delicadamente hacia ella, destapo con su mano libre el frágil frasco, acomodo al kasekage y lentamente inclino el frasco sobre los labio delicados de gaara, pero el kasekage ya estaba inconsciente debido al dolor del veneno destruyendo su sistema desde adentro, la gota del antídoto resbalo por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, Hinata levanto rápidamente el frasco para evitar desperdiciar otra gota más. En los ojos de la hyuuga se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza.

-no..kase..kage…por..por favor…- de sus ojos resbalo una delicada lagrima debido a la sensación de sentir como poco a poco el pelirojo moría entre sus brazos, el tiempo se había agotado.

Hinata no logro entender por qué, pero sintió la gran necesidad de abrazar aquel cuerpo fuertemente y esperar como si mágicamente pudiera curarlo, las lágrimas salieron una a una de sus humedecidos ojos, no podía creer que el kasekage había muerto.

Pero no era así, en el pecho del kasekage un resonaba débilmente un corazón, aún tenía unos minutos, pero gaara ya no tenía fuerzas para beber el antídoto. Hinata tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, pues el reloj no se detenía, ni siquiera por el kasekage que moría en el silencioso bosque.

De la nada una idea llego a su mente, si el kasekage no podría beber por si solo el antídoto, ella tal vez podría introducirlo en su interior y así lograr que lo bebiera…pero para eso, solo había una manera, anteriormente ya había visto a Sakura hacerlo con otros heridos para darles su medicina o incluso otro antídoto, Sakura solía llamar a esa práctica de una curiosa forma, Sakura lo nombraba como "el beso de la vida".

Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato al pensar en practicar esa técnica con el kasekage, pero no había otra opción, si el kasekage tenía una oportunidad seria con esa técnica. Hinata destapo nuevamente el frasco con el antídoto, pero esta vez fue ella quien bebió el frio y amargo contenido, procurando que ni una gota resbalara por su acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de gaara, quien estaba totalmente inconsciente, cerró los ojos y lentamente coloco sus labios rosados y delicados sobre los labios del pelirojo, lentamente con la lengua de la hyuga entre abrió los labios de gaara para comenzar a introducir el antídoto, pudo sentir como el líquido de la vida resbalaba poco a poco atreves de la garganta de gaara.

_No…no puedo más….._

_No….puedo….._

Gaara se encontraba dentro de sí mismo, flotando boca abajo en la inmensa oscuridad vacía. Su cabello flotaba como si se encontrar sumergido en agua, de su boca escaparon unas diminutas burbujas que subieron a toda velocidad. El pelirojo comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como le era arrebatada la vida, ya no tuvo fuerza para abrirlos una vez mas.

_Que…..que es esta sensación…?_

Poco a poco una cálida luz comenzó a brillar desde arriba de él, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y pudo apenas escuchar una dulce voz femenina que decía "_no te perderé, no te abandonare, yo estoy aquí" _, apenas y pudo enfocar una pálida mano que se sumergía en el agua y lo tomaba de su propia mano, jalándolo, impulsándolo a no darse por vencido, aquella mano era cálida y delicada, cerro una última vez sus ojos sintiendo como ese calor lo invadía, y sintiendo como la luz alejaba a la oscuridad.

_No….no me rendiré…._

_No lo are..._

Una vez que su boca estuvo totalmente vacía, Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, con un pequeño sonrojo miro el rostro del kasekage, gaara se notaba tranquilo y apacible, hinata acomodo la cabeza de gaara sobre sus piernas para así darle una posición más cómoda alpelirojo, el silencio gobernó en todo el bosque por unos segundos, siendo interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que sacudió el cabello de hinata suavemente.

Kase…kage-pronuncio silenciosamente hinata-ahora estará bien….kasekage.

La vista de hinata comenzó a nublarse lentamente, sus piernas dejaron de responderle, sentía como sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco, lentamente se desvaneció, cayendo inconsciente hacia atrás, solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos lo que parecía la voz de otra ninja, pero ya no tenía fuerza para mantenerse de pie, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero algo en la voz de aquella ninja le dio tranquilidad, parecía reconocer al ninja sin siquiera haber visto quien era.

-kankuro! aquí están! Los encontré! date prisa!-grito temari mientras se acercaba velozmente a hinata y gaara, quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

Temari se acercó rápidamente y observo la escena asombrada, gaara estaba inconsciente sobre las piernas de la ninja de la hoja, mientras que hinata tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y claras evidencias de una ardua pelea.

De inmediato temari sintió un escalofrió que la recorrió desde la espalda bajando hasta las plantas de sus pies, tomo rápidamente su abanico que se encontraba en su espalda, dirigió su mirada hacia su alrededor y no vio nada ni a nadie. De inmediato fijo su vista a unos arbustos a lo lejos, pero no noto nada inusual. El silencio gobernó por unos segundos, cuando de atrás de ella escucho la voz familiar de su hermano.

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?-exclamo kankuro mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba gaara y la hyuuga tirados.

-al parecer tuvieron una pelea, rápido, carga a gaara y llévalo a la aldea, yo me llevare a la ninja-hincándose ante hinata para poder tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿he…a gaara?,¿ y si yo me llevo a la linda chica?- mirando de manera pervertida a la hyuuga desmayada.

-¡No seas estúpido!,¡no hay tiempo para tus bromas!, no sabemos qué tan graves son sus heridas, ¡date prisa!-

-está bien, vamos- saltando rápidamente hacia la aldea de la hoja con gaara entre sus brazos.

Temari se detuvo unos cuantos segundos más, miro nuevamente a su alrededor y no logro ver nada, convencida de que solo eran sus nervios comenzó a saltar con la hyuuga en su espalda lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de alcanzar a kankuro.

De entre la oscuridad de los arbustos, a unos cuantos metros de ahí mismo, unos ojos color rojo sangre se asomaban cautelosamente, mientas observaban a la hyuuga mayor, casi como susurro, una rasposa y ronca voz masculina se escuchó.

-Eres más interesante de lo que esperaba…nos volveremos a ver…Hinata Hyuuga, tenlo por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.- desapareciendo sigilosamente, la sombra se esfumo mezclándose con la oscuridad y el silencio del bosque.

Kiia! Hasta aquí les dejo! Comenten que les paresio!


End file.
